De atardeceres y primeras veces
by Jesus MSV
Summary: Hanabi está celosa de que su hermana pase más tiempo con Naruto que con ella, así que decide destruir al rubio, el primer paso es investigar sus debilidades, se lleva una gran sorpresa, se da cuenta de los motivos de su hermana para amar al hombre y un nuevo sentimiento nace en ella. Hana-Naru, pareja bastante extraña, pasen a leer por favor, me ha gustado mucho el resultado de est


**De atardeceres primeras veces.**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Agradecimiento especial a _Blue Soki_, por ayudarme con el tema de la inspiración, me pusiste un reto bastante difícil, en verdad espero que esta historia llene tus expectativas._

_._

_._

_._

Miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido y esa cara de completa superioridad, su mirada perlada asustaría a cualquiera, lucia tan intimidante como su primo y su padre juntos, pensaba en su hermana mayor, ¿por qué no estaba con ella?, lo sabía, le costaba aceptarlo pero conocía la respuesta, era por ese idiota, ¿qué le veía su hermana?, si, tenía los ojos azules, era alto, bronceado y guapo, pero tenía dos dedos de frente, solo pensaba en ser Hokague y en comer ramen, ¿¡ramen!?, quien podía comer esa basura todos los días, tal vez era poderoso, el héroe de la guerra, el salvador del mundo ninja, pero todavía recordaba haberlo visto cuando tendría unos doce años pregonándole su amor por Sakura Haruno a toda la aldea-"Sakura-chan ¿tengamos una cita?, Sakura-chan esto, Sakura chan esto otro"-no se explicaba cómo es que su hermana se pudo enamorar de ese muchachito gamberro, que lo único que buscaba era la atención de los demás, ahora había madurado un poco, pero madurar es muy distinto a cambiar, dudaba mucho que hubiera algo nuevo en la mente de ese sujeto, muy seguramente en ese instante le estaba contando a su hermana lo linda que es esa Haruno mientras comen un plato de ramen, y no deja de repetir una y otra vez "dattebayo", así de idiota era, estaba molesta porque su hermana no estaba ahí con ella, y prefería estar con ese rubio tonto-¿Qué tendrá de especial?-le pregunto al aire, si su hermana estaba enamorada de él, seguro algo bueno debería de tener-seguro es por su apariencia-espeto con molestia, eso no era posible, Hinata lo quería desde mucho antes de que fuera apuesto, lo quería desde que lo único que sabía hacer eran pequeñas estupideces que no beneficiaban a nadie-seguro es que…-negó con el rostro, no podía aceptarlo, si cedía a creer que aquel era un buen sujeto, tendría que resignarse, así que se dedicó a buscarle defectos-es tonto, es demasiado rubio, sus ojos no son tan lindos, tanto azul recuerda a los pitufi-ninjas, que también son tontos, además es antinatural que este bronceado, seguro es un metrosexual que entra a esas camas solares, aparte esos estúpidos bigotes, y siempre viste de naranja, que horror, no, definitivamente no, no es bueno, no lo es-apretó sus puños con rabia, no encontraba buenos motivos para odiarlo, eso la hacía rabiar, necesitaba detestarlo para poder destruirlo-ya encontré el motivo-su rostro se ilumino y sonrió con malicia-lo odio porque mi hermana lo ama y él no lo merece-golpeo su palma izquierda con su puño derecho, ya tenía el motivo perfecto para destruir a ese idiota bigotes de tonto.

.

.

.

Tenía que poner en marcha su plan, el primer paso era conocer al enemigo, seguiría a Naruto por un tiempo, lo estudiaría, descubriría sus debilidades y después lo destruiría esa era la razón por la que estaba pegada a una de las paredes del departamento de Naruto, con un jutsu se había perdido entre los colores del muro, era una ninja excelente, no como el idiota de Konohamaru, nadie, ni siquiera un ANBU, la descubriría, sin embargo sabía que si Naruto entraba en alguno de sus modos especiales la detectaría en un segundo, no tenía un plan para eso, pero si no había motivos de pelea, no tendría por qué transformarse. Estaba mirando adentro del estercolero que Naruto llamaba hogar desde las seis de la mañana, se preocupó pues pensó que ese ninja de elite se despertaría más temprano, pero cuando llego, lo vio durmiendo aun, suspiro y se escondió, espero pacientemente, dieron las 7, luego las 8, cuando llego el medio día y ese holgazán no se movía, comenzó a desesperarse, ¿ese era el hombre que su hermana amaba?, sí que Hinata estaba bien ciega, suspiro cansada, tenía que hacer algo o esa misión de espionaje sería un fracaso, hizo una invocación y un perro enorme apareció frente a ella, los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo, Hanabi se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del lugar, giro la perilla, ese idiota era tan confiado que dejaba la puerta abierta, el perro entro y comenzó a ladrar furioso, se dirigió a la cama del rubio y le mordió el trasero, Naruto se despertó confundido, gritando y pataleando.

-¡¿Nani?, ¿Nani?, ¿Nani?, ¿Nani?!-gritaba y corría de un lado a otro, Hanabi miraba todo con cara de molestia, rodo los ojos, ese idiota no podría ni contra un perro, deshizo la invocación, Naruto cayó al suelo, sobándose el trasero-¿Qué fue eso? Dattebayo-tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su expresión cambio de pronto, se puso serio-ya lo descubrí-Hanabi abrió los ojos sorprendida, confió demasiado en la estupidez de Naruto, estaba perdida-fue solo un sueño loco-dattebayo-Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco y una gotita de sudor apareció en su frente, en verdad que era más idiota de lo que pensaba.

Volvió a concentrarse en su misión, hasta el momento solo conocía que dormía más de lo necesario, que hablaba dormido cosas sin mucho sentido y que, o sorpresa, era un completo imbécil, el rubio se levantó del piso, comenzó a canturrear-ramen, ramen, raaamen- buscaba, en una alacena y en otra-¿Dónde estás mi querido ramen?, no te escondas dattebayo-encontró un ramen instantáneo, lo levanto al aire con teatralidad-al fin, tu y yo volvemos a estar juntos dattebayo-los ojos le lagrimeaban-tanta espera casi me mata-ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos ahora-¡dattebayo!-puso agua a calentar y mientras esperaba saco del refrigerador un cartón de leche, Hanabi tenía el byakugan activado, pudo ver la fecha de caducidad a la perfección, esa leche había expirado hace más de un mes, pensó que la tiraría, pero no, sin más le dio un trago enorme, directo del cartón, se limpió la boca con el brazo, suspiro y dijo-¡deliciosa-dattebayo!-no lo podía creer, ese sujeto se la pasaría todo el día corriendo al baño, esa misión de espionaje sería más complicada de lo que había pensado.

.

.

.

Después de una semana viéndolo hacer puras idioteces, Hanabi se estaba dando por vencida, ese sería el último día que lo espiaría, ya casi llegaba la tarde, y si no conseguía nada, se inventaría algo, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Naruto estaba caminando con total tranquilidad por Konoha, de pronto, una explosión, Hanabi se apresuró a esconderse mejor, si había una pelea no quería ser descubierta, después de que el humo se disipo un poco, visualizo a Konohamaru, su compañero de generación.

-Jefe-le grito al rubio mientras le apuntaba con un dedo-esto es un reto, te venceré y me convertiré en Hokague antes que tú, mi aguerrido rival-ese sujeto era el más claro ejemplo de que las personas nunca pierden su esencia, Hanabi espero que Naruto lo rechazara, pero no, sonrió de medio lado.

-Acepto-dattebayo-dijo con una risita de superioridad, se rasco bajo la nariz con un dedo y puso su mano libre en sus caderas, esperando a que Konohamaru lo atacara.

-Bien jefe, esta vez no te será fácil vencerme-comenzaron a repartirse golpes y patadas, agradeció que ninguno de los dos hiciera ese ridículo jutsu sexy, pelearon por alrededor de dos horas, hasta que Naruto dejo noqueado a Konohamaru.

-Como se esperaba de mi rival-le dijo el moreno al rubio, con orgullo.

-Peleaste bien Konohamaru-Naruto le despeino el cabello al menor, este se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín con la boca.

-Pero tú lo haces mejor, pronto todos te reconocerán por ser el Hokague, ¿y qué he logrado yo?-Naruto sonrió, por primera vez Hanabi, lo vio completamente maduro.

-Sabes que no hay atajos para volverse fuerte, si quieres ser el Hokague tienes que esforzarte todos los días, nunca rendirte, nunca darte por vencido, si alguien te dice que no puedes lograr algo, ignóralo, debes de creer en ti, si te caes, levántate las veces que sean necesarias, demuéstrate a ti mismo lo fuerte que puedes volverte, lo invencible que eres, además, no me ganare el reconocimiento de nadie siendo Hokague, seré Hokague porque ya soy reconocido-hablaba tan solemne, con tal fuerza, con una determinación tan grande, sin rastro de duda, que ahí en medio de las calles de Konoha se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual tenía el corazón de su hermana, su cabello ya no le pareció "demasiado rubio", ahora ese color la lleno de esperanza, fue como ver el sol después de días de interminable lluvia, sus ojos ya no le recordaban caricaturas tontas, ahora se veían fuertes, determinados, poderosos, la hacían sentirse segura, la hacían sentirse más fuerte, noto que el color de su piel lo había adquirido por el trabajo duro, por los extenuantes entrenamientos que había realizado para volverse más fuerte, para superase todos los días, sus bigotes eran un recordatorio del dolor que había sufrido de pequeño al ser discriminado y de cómo había superado aquello, con amor, con fortaleza, ahora eran motivo de orgullo, demostraban que se había convertido en el amigo de un demonio, que no era malo, que solo había sido maltratado, lo naranja de sus ropas le pareció una muestra más de su personalidad, demostraban lo escandaloso que podía ser, pero también lo sorprendente de ese hombre, en esas calles, Naruto dejo de parecerle tonto, dejo de parecerle idiota y fue capaz de ver más allá, fue capaz de sentirse inspirada por él, fue capaz de ver su verdadero poderío, algo cálido inundó su corazón, un sonrojo le coloreo las mejillas y en un momento de descuido, cayó de la barda desde la que espiaba, se golpeó la cabeza, quedo un poco mareada, no tuvo tiempo para sentirse tonta, Naruto llego hasta quedar hincado junto a ella…

-¿Estas bien?, Hanabi-chan-él le sonrió, su sonrisa era tan hermosa.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-le pregunto con la voz apenas en un hilo, se había dado fuerte contra el suelo.

-Es mi deber conocer a todos en esta aldea-se rio, como siempre lo hacía cuando el solo se levantaba el ánimo, Hanabi lo entendió mejor.

-Ahora entiendo todo… es usted digno de su amor-cerro los ojos perdiendo la conciencia, Naruto no entendió muy bien, la levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr con ella en brazos por la aldea, dirección: la mansión Hyuga.

En la inconciencia, Hanabi reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos, ¿Qué fue ese sonrojo?, ¿Qué había sido aquella aceleración de su corazón, aquel estremecimiento de sus entrañas?, era la primera vez que sentía todo eso, ella era un genio, ahora sí que estaba derrotada, ahí, en las calles de Konoha, se había enamorado por primera vez y al mismo tiempo se había dado por vencida, por primera vez en su vida.

Despertó un poco, abrió los ojos y lo vio, la llevaba en sus brazos, el giro la mirada hacia abajo y le dedico una enorme sonrisa, era la primera vez que un hombre ajeno a su familia la cargaba.

-¿A dónde me lleva?-su voz se escuchaba cansada, no solo había sido el golpe, sino todo lo cansado de haberlo espiado por una semana, había comido muy poco, dormía menos, usaba una gran cantidad de chacra para no ser descubierta.

-A casa, duerme, sé que estas cansada, veras, no parezco muy listo, pero sé lo que has estado haciendo-la chica se sonrojo, se puso muy nerviosa, había sido descubierta, era la primera vez que la descubrían, el comenzó a reír-eres tan linda como Hinata-chan, las dos se sonrojan con facilidad-trato de ocultar su rostro entre el pecho del hombre, esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía "linda".

-Naruto-san, ¿usted… quiere a mi hermana?-no lo miraba a los ojos, quería escucharlo decir que quería a su hermana, necesitaba saber que la persona a la que más amaba, seria correspondida, necesitaba saber que ese buen hombre, que de un momento a otro se había vuelto su primer amor, serías feliz al lado de la persona indicada.

-Bueno, te lo diré, pero promete que guardaras el secreto-Hanabi asintió-Hinata es la persona más buena de este mundo, la más amable, la primera chica que me ha dicho que me ama, y bueno yo, yo la…-el joven enrojeció, Hanabi sonrió con amabilidad.

-Entiendo… es usted digno de su amor-Naruto le sonrió de vuelta, la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos, el rubio se detuvo un momento, la miro con detenimiento, y coloco un beso en su mejilla, era la primera vez que besaba a una chica.

-Me equivoque, no eres tan linda como tu hermana, tienes tu brillo propio-echó a andar nuevamente, esta vez sin correr, camino lentamente, disfrutando del atardecer, era el primer atardecer que disfrutaba en compañía de una chica, Hanabi se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón, ese que solo ocupan las primeras veces.

.

.

.

FIN

**Notas:**¡Oh por dios!, ¿quedo bien?, que cosa más difícil ha sido escribir sobre esta pareja, la verdad no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, Hinata es la hermana de Hanabi y que se enamorara del hombre de su hermana, bueno, se me hacía algo muy difícil, creo que el respeto entre los hermanos es primordial y entre este par de Hyuga el respeto está muy presente, siempre me ha parecido que Hanabi admira mucho a su hermana, en las pocas veces que ha salido, llámese examen de ascenso a chunnin, dice algo que suena como a que cree que su hermana es la mejor , trate de llevarlo por una línea de "amor inocente", ese que te ocurre cuando eres muy pequeña y te enamoras de un sujeto mayor, porque es amble contigo o te hace muchos mimos.

Blue Soki, espero que te guste, déjame tu opinión al respecto.

Y como siempre espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen, es importante para mí.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
